Destiny is calling me
by sushidreams
Summary: Destiny is calling me, Senpai. My destiny is with you. Haruhi said, as Tamaki grabbed her hand to hug her. Two troubled hearts, two tired souls binded to be together as one.
1. Protection

**Summary**: After being saved by Tamaki that afternoon, Haruhi then felt something different inside of her. Whenever she talks to Tamaki, she feels secured and always in wonder. Hikaru, on the other side, developed mutual feelings for Haruhi. The story goes crazy when Tamaki asked Haruhi for a date. Will Haruhi realize the love she wasn't able to uncover for Tamaki? And will Hikaru give up his love for Haruhi? Based on the last anime episode of OKHC, sort of like my own season two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran Koukou High School Host Club, you know. And if I did own the anime, it won't be a 26-episode anime. It would go on forever. :))

* * *

**Destiny is calling me**

**An Ouran Koukou High School fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter One: Protection**

"Haruhi!" she could still hear his voice, shouting at her while he reaches her hand to save her from falling. Unfortunately, they both fell from the cold water under the bridge. She closed her eyes and put right hand over her chest. Her heart ponders madly as she tries to recall how he looks that time. He looks very handsome and at the same time, worried. She still can recall how he grabbed her hand and hugged her tightly as if he doesn't want to let her go. She squeezed her eyes tighter as she tightly holds her dress. And until now, she wonders why she rescued him, not mentioning that he's slightly an idiot and childish by nature. She wonders all over again.

Suddenly, in the midst of her wondering, someone tapped her shoulder. The whole scene snapped over her mind as she suddenly opened her eyes. She looked up, only to see the boy she was thinking about. She felt her throat is getting drier as she smiled nervously to him. Tamaki smiled back as he offered a cup of black tea to her. Haruhi took the cup and bowed shyly at him. He then sat beside her as he sipped his own cup of tea. The whole Host Club festival drained down as the fan girls went home. It was past midnight and the members of the Host Club finally cleaned the whole place. She moved her eyes to look at him but she refused to. She held the cup tighter as she drew a small breath. Tamaki looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, in a worried voice. As a "father", he's always worried about his "daughter."

Haruhi nodded furiously. "I'm fine, Senpai. Don't you worry about me, I'm just a little exhausted from work." _Why am I saying this? I can always tell him that I'm feeling different but why can't I say it? _She asked herself.

Tamaki smiled. "Thank you for rescuing me earlier. I didn't expect that thing from you, Haruhi since you're always annoyed whenever I'm around. Fathers are always like that to their daughters."

"You really find me as your daughter, do you?" Haruhi asked, wondering again.

"Is it bad?" Tamaki cried, having again the puppy eyes Haruhi doesn't want to see. "Haruhi, you're my daughter!"

Tamaki started to cry as Haruhi tried to hush the crying boy in front of her. "Okay, okay. You're my father and I'm your daughter. Senpai, please stop crying."

"Really?!"

Haruhi scratched her head. "Y-yes, I'm your daughter."

"Haruhi," Tamaki said, in a calm and soothing voice. "I'm really thankful that I met you. And I can't thank you enough for rescuing me earlier. I'm a bit dense, I know."

Haruhi looked at him in wonder. "Senpai."

"And from here, _I'll protect you no matter what happen_. Because I'm your father and father will do anything for his daughter to be protected and to be happy." he said as he reached out her left hand and placed it over his chest.

And from that moment, Haruhi felt more confused about her feelings towards Tamaki. She managed a calm smile. "I can feel your heart beating fast, Senpai."

Tamaki suddenly blushed. "O-oh! H-how can you f-feel my heart beat, H-Haruhi?!"

"You placed my hand there, Senpai. How can you forget such things like these when it happened thirty seconds ago?" Haruhi demanded. Tamaki blushed harder.

"But, my promise will never go wrong, Haruhi. I'll protect you. It's a promise I will never break." Tamaki said with a serious voice. "No matter what happens, I'll be there to save you."

Twin cries of "LORD!" rang on the silent night as they both watched the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, standing over the aisle near the tree. The twin suddenly ran towards Haruhi as they pushed Tamaki. Haruhi's eyes widened when the two suddenly took her to a place, far from their place. Kyouya smiled as he reached out Tamaki's hand. Tamaki cried out.

"What are they doing, Kyouya?!" Tamaki said, worried again what the twins will do to her precious Haruhi. He cried out as Kyouya slapped his hand to his mouth.

"They'll just talk to our daughter, Tamaki." Kyouya said, coolly. "And by the way, what's with the "protecting speech", Tamaki?"

"I just told Haruhi that I'll protect her no matter what happens, as a thank you return from saving me from Éclair."

"And do you think she'll accept such outrageous person who can't even save himself from a trouble?"

Tamaki pouted. "She accepted it."

"Until now, you still haven't realized your unrealized melody Tamaki. When will you ever learn?" Kyouya asked, looking intently at Tamaki as he watches him look serious. "Haruhi is a girl, you know that. And you are boy who still haven't found what "destiny" really means."

Tamaki looked down. "What do you mean?"

"I know, deep down inside of you, there is this jittery feeling that wants to be felt by somebody. But Haruhi still doesn't feel it. She's still numb." Kyouya explained, raising his glasses a little higher. "Tell me, do you really like Haruhi, to the extent that you want to be her_ lover_?"

"EH?!" Tamaki shouted as his eyes widened in shock. He met the cool gaze of Kyouya, whose busy looking at him. Tamaki then looked down as he tries to collect the feeling he have for Haruhi. They've been friends for a long time even if they are fighting or having some misunderstanding. He clenched his fist as he looked at Kyouya with this dark, serious look in his eyes. Haruhi is precious to him and he will never let anybody to hurt her, no matter what the reason is. "I will never hurt her and that's a _promise_."

Kyouya nodded. "People can hurt somebody without their knowledge. You can hut Haruhi without your knowledge, Tamaki. Everything in this world doesn't go around some candy wrappers and some chocolate covered ants. We can hurt people we love even if we _don't_ really mean it."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"You can hurt Haruhi even if you don't mean it." he answered back, as he smiled worriedly at him. "But if you wish to protect someone you can also hurt, then go on. It's your choice anyway."

There was a long pause between their conversations which led Tamaki to discover his other side. And what's with the discovery? Not to promise until he really proven he can really protect Haruhi without hurting her intentionally or unintentionally. Kyouya looked at him as he patted his back. Tamaki was surprised but managed to smile weakly at his best friend. And from that moment, Tamaki made a promise that he will change for her, for good.

Meanwhile, Haruhi is still trapped from the strong arms of the twins. They were still running as they finally found a good spot to rest. They let Haruhi sit first since she wasn't able to breathe from the killing arms of the two. Hikaru and Kaoru then gave themselves a "high five" from their accomplished mission. Hikaru then offered his handkerchief to Haruhi who looks cute in her dress. She took the handkerchief as Hikaru blushed. Kaoru then excused himself to get some water for them to drink. The wind drew thinner and colder. Hikaru noticed Haruhi feeling cold that's why he placed his jacket to her. She smiled at he blushed harder.

"Thank you, Hikaru." she said as she rubbed her palms to produce heat.

"Ne, Haruhi." Hikaru said, feeling uneasy.

"Hai?"

"Did you enjoy the night?"

She nodded. "I did enjoy the night, despite Tamaki-senpai being childish the whole party."

Hikaru smiled. "What did the lord told you earlier, about this protecting dilly-dally conversation?"

"You heard it?"

"We were just a meter away from both of you. Chances are high for us to hear the conversation."

"He told me, he'll protect me no matter what happens."

Hikaru looked at her intently. "I see."

"I believed in him though since he was pretty serious about it. And I want them to prove wrong that Tamaki isn't all about being childish. He's a good guy."

"To prove wrong?" Hikaru wondered.

"Tamaki-senpai is childish but he knows how to carry a relationship, a friendship to be exact." she explained. "From the moment I set my foot in Ouran, it was bizarre."

He paused for a while as his heart ponders hard. He felt this feeling when they were together one rainy night. The first time he saw Haruhi in fear of thunderstorms. He looked at the starless sky. "Will you still be there when we need you?"

"Eh?"

"And will you still be there when I need you the most?"

Haruhi smiled slowly as she nodded from his question. "Definitely."

_Haruhi, if you only knew my feelings for you aren't the same anymore. I'm falling for you. _Hikaru thought as he clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "I'm counting on you."

The night grew deeper as the wind drew colder.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Confusion and wonder**

_**A/N: **__I'm back, for good! And this time, I'm writing an OKHC fan fiction and to start of, it's TamaHaru! This fan fiction will go on up to ten chapters or more since I'm like making my own season two of the anime. In the next chapter, Haruhi will find herself in wonder again whenever Tamaki is around. Hikaru on the other side, can't confess the growing feeling he has for Haruhi. And Tamaki want to prove his promise. Will they succeed? Find out in the next chapter!_


	2. Confusion and wonder

**Summary**: After being saved by Tamaki that afternoon, Haruhi then felt something different inside of her. Whenever she talks to Tamaki, she feels secured and always in wonder. Hikaru, on the other side, developed mutual feelings for Haruhi. The story goes crazy when Tamaki asked Haruhi for a date. Will Haruhi realize the love she wasn't able to uncover for Tamaki? And will Hikaru give up his love for Haruhi? Based on the last anime episode of OKHC, sort of like my own season two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran Koukou High School Host Club, you know. And if I did own the anime, it won't be a 26-episode anime. It would go on forever. :))

**Destiny is calling me**

**An Ouran Koukou High School fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Two: Confusion and wonder**

Two days after the festival. As usual, the Host Club is busy prettifying their Club since Tamaki had an idea that everyone will wear tuxedo. And because Haruhi is a girl, the twins prettified her. They insisted that she has to wear a pink gown since all of the fan girls now know that she's a girl. Being the stubborn she is, she just wears the tuxedo because she doesn't want to be the center of attention of the fan girls. While changing into her tuxedo, she suddenly felt the urge to tell Tamaki what she's feeling for the past two days. It's been hell for her since she can't sleep properly. She looked at the mirror as she traced her lip line in the mirror.

"Haruhi, are you finished?" a happy voice asked the astounded girl. It was Tamaki, wearing his tuxedo. It fit perfectly to his purple-colored eyes and blonde hair. The 6' footer boy stood there, smiling.

"In a minute." Haruhi answered back as she hastens up her dressing. She combed her hair with her fingers and smiled at the mirror. _Maybe, I'll just let this feeling inside me for a moment, _she thought.

She came out from the changing room and as usual, Tamaki's eyes were sparkling. She looked beautiful even if she's on a tuxedo. Hikaru, on the other side, is feeling happy about Haruhi. Not only he managed to talk to her two nights ago but he'll also protect her no matter.

"DAUGHTER!!!" Tamaki said as he hugged Haruhi with all his might. We all know that he's always happy whenever Haruhi is around, right? "You're so cute, Haruhi."

She choked. "Senpai, please stop hugging me. I can't breathe properly."

"Haruhi and Tamaki, we need to get out now since our customers are waiting for us." Kyouya said.

"Haru-chan! You're cute!" Hunny-senpai said as he clapped his hand. Mori, as usual, is also happy with his master.

"I wonder when I can rest." Haruhi asked herself from working. The Host Club has been working since morning and it's already afternoon. For a girl like her, working is okay. However, Tamaki insisted that they need to work without any break.

It was cold in the afternoon as she looks at the window to see the orange sky. Tamaki has been in her mind for a moment but disappeared when Kyouya tapped her back. He raised his glasses a little higher as he smiled weakly at Haruhi. She smiled back as she looked back to the room. The twins are stupefying, Hunny and Mori are busy and Tamaki has been busy also with his companions. Only she and Kyouya are in silent.

"Resting isn't a part of a work." Kyouya said.

"My knees hurt, that's why I'm taking mini-breaks." Haruhi apologized. "And by the way, aren't you tired?"

Kyouya shook his head. "I'm used to these things."

"I see."

"You, aren't tired of thinking of that idiot?"

Haruhi felt her throat is dry. She looked back. "Me?"

"Tamaki."

"What's with Tamaki-senpai?"

Kyouya looked at the window. "Based from my observation, there are certain things you've been thinking about since the festival drained down, right?"

Haruhi nodded, slowly. "Yes, there are."

"And based from my observation, it's Tamaki you're thinking off."

She felt a lump in her throat. "What do you mean?"

"Both of you won't confess even if I ask."

"HARUHI!" they both turned around to meet the happy gaze of their king, Tamaki. Kyouya looked at Haruhi and realized that he was right. From the moment Tamaki called Haruhi, her expression changed. She suddenly blushed out of the blue while she smiled weakly.

"I knew it." Kyouya said.

"Eh?" Haruhi said, confused.

"Haruhi, do you want some??" Tamaki asked as he offered a slice of cake. "It's delicious!"

Kyouya started walking. "I'll be off now, Tamaki. I think both of you need to talk."

Tamaki nodded, silently as he looked at Haruhi. He blushed harder as he took a spoonful of the cake. "Open your mouth, Haruhi!"

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"For the cake!"

_This is ridiculous! _She thought but she opened her mouth slowly as she watched him put the cake in her mouth. She munched the cake. "It's delicious."

"I told you!"

"Where are they?"

"They said they'll be just resting. I'm sorry for forcing all of you work all day. I'm selfish, aren't I?"

"It's obvious enough."

Tamaki laughed as he ate the cake. "Ne, Haruhi. Do you want to go out tomorrow? You and I, in a commoner's mall?"

Haruhi looked at him. "Like a date?"

Tamaki blushed harder as he nodded. "Yes."

"Hmm," Haruhi said. "I don't have anything to do tomorrow."

"Does that mean we can go on a date?!" Tamaki's eyes sparkled.

"But, I'm going on a public market tomorrow Senpai since Otousan will be cooking my favorite dish."

Tamaki looked down. "I see."

Haruhi reached out his hand. "I'm going." _Maybe this time, I can clearly tell him my feelings. _

Tamaki looked at her, smiling gently. "Thank you. I'll be expecting you tomorrow and I will fetch you in your house tomorrow morning. I'm excited!"

He jumped up and down as the fan girls wonder. Haruhi is left speechless as both confusion and wonder started to mix together. A date isn't bad and maybe she can tell her feelings towards his "father." They both walked out of the room, with smiles on their faces.

**Next Chapter: Just a memory**

_**A/N: **__an update! Sorry if this chapter is a little boring since I'm kind of busy doing some things in here. Well, date is a date! In the next chapter, Tamaki and Haruhi will find themselves trapped in each other's stare! Will both of them get the chance to just tell each other what they really feel for each other? And Tamaki will stay in their house! Find out in the next chapter! _


	3. Just a memory

**Summary**: After being saved by Tamaki that afternoon, Haruhi then felt something different inside of her. Whenever she talks to Tamaki, she feels secured and always in wonder. Hikaru, on the other side, developed mutual feelings for Haruhi. The story goes crazy when Tamaki asked Haruhi for a date. Will Haruhi realize the love she wasn't able to uncover for Tamaki? And will Hikaru give up his love for Haruhi? Based on the last anime episode of OKHC, sort of like my own season two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran Koukou High School Host Club, you know. And if I did own the anime, it won't be a 26-episode anime. It would go on forever. :))

* * *

**Destiny is calling me**

**An Ouran Koukou High School fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Three: Just a memory**

She stood in front of the big mirror while she constantly changes her clothing. Haruhi has been confused what she will wear for their "date" since she doesn't like girl stuffs, even if Tamaki and the twins always tell her that she looks pretty with them. Looking at the mirror, she touches it as she looks down. She wonders why she is feeling like this when she wasn't that too attentive to Tamaki. For example, she always says things to her suitor (even if she doesn't know they are suitors of her's!) that will turn outrageous. She's not an ordinary girl that's why she feels like this. Losing hope, she sat down on her bed as she buried her face into her palms.

"Haruhi?" her father said, Ranka.

Haruhi didn't reply or move a single muscle from her "moment."

"Are you okay? You look tired."

She removed her hands and flashed a weak smile. "I'm fine, Otousan."

"But why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad." _I'm just feeling… inconsistent _were the words left unsaid. She flashed another weak smile as she stood up and held two hangers which hang two dresses. "What do you think?"

Ranka nodded as he pointed at the yellow, ruffled dress with some little sakura petals details. "It looks good on you."

"But, it's too girly"

"Come to think of it, you're holding two girly dresses Haruhi. I can't decide since they are both cute." he laughed.

"You really think so?"

He walked towards her as he hugged her. "Be yourself, Haruhi."

She smiled at the back of her mind as she hugged back. "I'm always being myself, Otousan. You don't need to worry for me."

"You're just like your mother." he said, with tears in his eyes.

"Otousan!" Haruhi said. "You don't have to go far like crying. Everything will be fine. I will be fine."

"Now, now. Just change and I will wait outside, okay?"

She nodded as he walked away, smiling at her. She sighed as she looked at the mirror again. Looking at the mirror, she let out a smile. This time, she knows what she will wear. She changed as she brushed her hair. This is the first time she really dressed as a woman. The yellow, ruffled dress really looked good on her, paired on her wide eyes and brown eyes. The ambiance of the room glowed as she put her shoes on. It was past 9:32 in the morning. She opened the door as she met the shocked gaze of her father. She beamed the sweetest smile as Ranka hugged her again. As usual, he was always proud to her. Always and forever

While they were waiting, they heard someone knocked on the door. Assuming it's Tamaki, Haruhi volunteered to open the door. As she opened the door, she was greeted by a sweet smile of the boy she's been waiting. Tamaki – he was prettified by his smile. He was wearing this green shirt, with his white jacket tied around his waist. He looks pleasant with his baggy, faded jeans. He raised his left hand as he handed a box of chocolate to her. Haruhi, on the other hand, was left speechless on how handsome Tamaki was! She never saw him wear something simple and clean since he was always flashy with his signature shirts. He was like something she has never seen before. It was all him, standing in front her. Tamaki smiled.

"MA!" Tamaki said as his eyes sparkled again. He was very happy seeing Haruhi wear some girl dress. He coughed a little bit as Ranka gave him a deathly glare. He smiled again. "You're _very_ pretty."

Haruhi smiled, weakly. "T-thank you."

"Ne, Tamaki." Ranka said as Tamaki felt sudden chills on his spine. Ranka glared as he gave Tamaki a very sly smile. "Be careful with my daughter or else, I'll have your head!"

"Otousan!" Haruhi nudged her father as Ranka laughed.

"I'm just kidding." Ranka apologized as he returned his view to Tamaki. "Just don't give my daughter chills, Tamaki."

Tamaki blinked in confusion but managed to smile. He looked at Haruhi, whose busy looking at him. "Shall we go now to the market? I also want to buy the goodies Kyouya gave me last time!"

"I remember that one." Haruhi said as she turned around and bowed to his father. "We'll be going now. We'll be back right away!"

"Take care!" Ranka shouted as he smiled.

* * *

They both reached the public market after fifteen minutes of walking from Haruhi's house. Tamaki's heart ponders madly as he stared to Haruhi's cute face. Oh, how he wants to kiss those cheeks and hugged that skinny body of Haruhi! However, he fought the urge until they came in the market. People flee from over the place as he bumps constantly to every people who came to their way. Being the childish he is, he helped some old woman carry their groceries. Haruhi smiled as she search for some carrots and gingers. Whenever they are together, it feels nothing but now, it feels slightly different. Tamaki tapped her back as he handed her the carrots and gingers.

"Oh, thank you." the only words she said to him as Tamaki gave her a grateful smile. "Would you mind searching for some Chinese broccoli?"

"Err, where could I find them?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"At the vegetables stand near the entrance." Haruhi explained as she smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm bugging you."

"It's fine with me. At least, I know what I will do next time we go on things like these."

Haruhi blushed as Tamaki go get some Chinese broccoli. She, on the other hand, walked towards the meat stand as she picks the best meat and beef. She pressed the meat and finally got what they need to make some soup. After purchasing the meat, Tamaki finally gave her the broccoli. Her eyes brightened as she saw him smiled at her. Oh, how cute he was smiling that way! They continued buying grocery as they finally stumbled in a ramen restaurant since both of them haven't eaten their breakfast due to the excitement for their "date." Clueless as he was, Tamaki ordered the spicy and salty ramen even if it's his first time to each such noodle. And being the commoner she was, Haruhi decided to just pay for their meals.

While eating, Tamaki could feel his cheeks were burning hot. Being with Haruhi, with this kind of proximity, makes him a little shaky inside. Not only that she was just inches away from him, but the fact that Haruhi is too cute to be true. How her wide eyes fitted the yellow, ruffled dress. How her short hair looks good on her. Everything seems to go on a blur when she's around. He managed to just eat the noodles as he watches her, sip the soup. Haruhi noticed him as she quickly looked at him. He nervously looked away as Haruhi smiled smugly.

_I wonder what she is thinking right now! She might find me as a total idiot! _Tamaki thought as he watches his bowl of ramen. He nervously wiped the sweat in his forehead. He quickly imagines Haruhi kissing his cheeks, hugging him and the likes. How the angles sing their song while thousand of stars suddenly crashed upon them. _My god, she's __**very**__ cute!_

"Senpai, I'm sorry." Haruhi suddenly asked.

His imaginations suddenly snapped off to his mind as he looked at her, quizzically speaking. "Sorry for what?"

"For bringing you to such restaurant. We could always go to some other place if you want."

He laughed as she gets confused. "I'm fine with this, Haruhi. I told you, it's okay to me."

"But…"

"Look, we're here to eat and not to be dramatically playing up little childish game, Haruhi." he explained, looking straight to her eyes. He smiled. "I'm fine, promise."

Haruhi smiled back as they both return eating their ramens. It was already 4:45 in the afternoon when they both got home. Tamaki asked Haruhi if he could stay at the house so she can teach him how to cook this soup. Tamaki couldn't agree more. And because Ranka was not around, it was only them inside the house. Still on her dress, Haruhi started by putting some ginger, onions and garlic on the cooking utensil. Haruhi instructed him not to overcook it. Moments later, they finished cooking the soup and it looks delicious. Ranka then came a little 5:45 in the afternoon as he saw both of them, eating a bowl of the soup they made. Ranka was surprised and yet happy.

"Did you both enjoy?" he asked the two.

"Mochiron, Ranka-san!" Tamaki swiftly said as he smiled.

"Would you like some soup, Otousan?" Haruhi asked.

Ranka nodded. "It would be a pleasure."

Haruhi stood up as she gets some soup, leaving the two on the small living room. Ranka looked at Tamaki. "Do you like my daughter?"

"Eh?" Tamaki said, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Then if you really like my daughter, would you sleep here in our house since it's really getting late."

Tamaki gulped down, feeling this crazy ambiance in his system. _OH MY GOD! _"That would be nice, but…"

Ranka glared at him as he nodded. "Good."

"Here it is!" Haruhi said as she finally handed the bowl to her father.

"Tamaki will be sleeping in your room, Haruhi." Ranka said as Haruhi's eyes widened in shock. "You two will be sharing the same room but with separate futon."

"OTOUSAN!" Haruhi shouted. "He can always go home."

"It's late. And don't you like him around?"

"It's not like that, Otousan."

Tamaki stayed quiet until Haruhi finished washing the dishes. Ranka then gave Tamaki other pajamas as he changes. Haruhi couldn't believe this is happening but at the same time, she might find the right time to tell him her secret. She sleeps first, faking closed eyes as Tamaki sleep on the other side of the room. They could both hear each other's breathe but they both stayed quiet for the moment.

Haruhi, who opened her eyes after a minute, couldn't sleep. Who would anyway? After spending some days thinking about him, he can't believe she's actually sleeping with him. Before, she finds Tamaki as someone who can be trusted by right now, it's different. Her heart ponders silently as she thinks about him. When was this thing started to happen? And when did Cupid's arrow shot her numb heat and found herself falling from that idiot? She, too, doesn't know when, why and how it happened. But all she knows is that right now, she really likes Tamaki more than her Senpai or whatever. She clutched her pillow as she finally closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But all she knows, she's very happy today.

"Will this be just a memory, Haruhi?" Tamaki suddenly asked, as she squinted her eyes.

"What do you mean, Senpai?" Haruhi asked, perplex.

"I mean, this date. You don't really find this as a date, because we didn't go out the usual date should be."

Haruhi smiled. "This will be remembered in the back of my mind, Senpai. I'll treasure this."

Tamaki blushed as he covered his burning red cheeks into the thick blanket. "I-I see."

"Let's go to sleep, shall we?"

"Right."

The next day, Haruhi woke up a little late, finding the next futon is already arranged. She stood up as she went outside, only to see her father cooking some fried rice. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned a little bit. "Where's Tamaki?"

"Oh, he already went home." Ranka said.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He said, he doesn't want to bother you anymore. And also, he want to thank you for spending all your time with him."

She smiled. "I see."

And everything turned bright as she looked at the smiling sun.

* * *

**Next Chapter: But you're so far away**

_**A/N: **__an update! TAMAKI AND HARUHI! Oh my, this is a little long since I'm really having a good time, writing. I love the house scene even if it's kind of short. In the next chapter, Haruhi and Hikaru were trapped in Third Music Room! What will happen to them? Will Hikaru confess the love that blossomed for Haruhi? Will Haruhi notice it? Find out in the next chapter!_


	4. But you’re so far away

**Summary**: After being saved by Tamaki that afternoon, Haruhi then felt something different inside of her. Whenever she talks to Tamaki, she feels secured and always in wonder. Hikaru, on the other side, developed mutual feelings for Haruhi. The story goes crazy when Tamaki asked Haruhi for a date. Will Haruhi realize the love she wasn't able to uncover for Tamaki? And will Hikaru give up his love for Haruhi? Based on the last anime episode of OKHC, sort of like my own season two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran Koukou High School Host Club, you know. And if I did own the anime, it won't be a 26-episode anime. It would go on forever. :))

* * *

**Destiny is calling me**

**An Ouran Koukou High School fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Four: But you're so far away**

Three days after the date.

"Welcome!" Haruhi greeted the girls as she smiled sweetly at them. Of course, all of the girls blushed like they want to hug Haruhi forever, without letting her go.

The girls clapped their hands as Hikaru turned around to catch a glimpse of Haruhi. He stared at her for a moment as he felt his heart, beating fast. He gulped down as he touched his chest. Kaoru noticed his twin brother feeling and looking odd. The other members of the Host Club, as usual, are busy entertaining the love-sick girls. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were eating cakes; Kyouya is busy calculating while Tamaki is looking over the window. Hikaru, still touching his chest, felt a lump in his throat.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru modestly asked him, wondering why on earth Hikaru's condition is like this.

Hikaru laughed. "I'm fine."

"But why are you so breathless?"

"I'm just happy to be with the host club again."

Kaoru looked at him, narrowly. "What's that supposed to mean? I mean, we're always together with the Lord and everybody else."

"Well, this is different." Hikaru said as he looked at Haruhi.

"I understand now." Kaoru said as he turned around to get some tea.

* * *

Came afternoon. It was already dismissal as the students drift away from the quiet alleys of the school. However, Haruhi is still busy cleaning up the mess the twins made in the third music room. Oh, how she wishes she could just buy the beef and pork that was on sale earlier so she could make a good pork tonkatsu. Ranka-san might be waiting for her. Thanks to the twins and to Tamaki, she has to clean all of the chocolate syrup that was splatter all over walls and the floor. She pulled her pants up as she pulled the sleeves of her uniform. It's time to clean the mess so she could buy some pork and beef.

While cleaning, she noticed that someone left the waiting room open. Wiping her sweat, she peeked inside only to see Hikaru, sitting on the floor. Confused and a little curious, she walked towards him as she sat down beside him. Hikaru was overly surprised. "What are you doing here, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru's heart beat madly. "I-I-I was just waiting for you to finish."

"For me?"

"I actually want to help you clean but I'm a little shy to confront you."

"I'm already finished cleaning, Hikaru."

Hikaru scratched his head. "Is that so…" _I should have just get out of the room and proclaimed that I will help her! Darn it!_

"But if you want, you can help me put the chairs over the side. It's actually heavy." Haruhi smiled as she pulled Hikaru. Hikaru blushed but she wasn't able to see that.

"O-Okay…"

They both went outside as they both pushed the chairs off to the side. After a few moments, they finished pushing the chairs and sat down on the floor. Hikaru looked at her, wondering why she could make him feel confused and fascinated at the same time. He was filled with wonder. He smiled to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, messing up the room." Hikaru said, quietly.

"It's fine with me." she answered. "But, because of that stupid thing, I wasn't able to buy some beef and pork. Market hours are drained already."

Hikaru sighed. "I'm sorry."

Haruhi stood up as she walked towards the door. "Well, it's okay. Let's go home now." she said as she tried to open the door. But it wasn't open, someone locked it. "Huh, why is the door locked?"

Hikaru stood up as he tried to open the door. "It's locked."

"This can't be happening."

"I'll try to open it once again."

But to no avail, it was strongly locked. Losing hope, Haruhi sat down on the floor as Hikaru called Kaoru for help. The called was answered as he smiled at Haruhi. "Kaoru and the others will be here to open the door, so don't be frighten Haruhi."

"I see."

"Because of your foolishness, you're in this trouble."

Haruhi looked at him. "I told you, it's fine."

"What happened to your date with Lord?"

"Eh?"

"Three days ago, he asked you for a date right?"

Haruhi laughed. "Actually, it's not like a date. It was like more of a father and daughter, visiting some market to buy some groceries."

"You and Lord went to the market?"

Haruhi nodded. "And afterwards, we ate some commoner's food and Otousan asked him to stay at our house. It was funny."

There was a long pause in between their conversation. "He slept at our house?" he asked, curious as he felt his chest, in pain.

"Yes, but we slept separately!" Haruhi said as her cheeks blossomed in red color. Hikaru looked down. "Tamaki-senpai is incredibly kind. I wonder how he can manage to smile with all those hardship."

"Because he's strong."

"Maybe, but every person has its own weakness, Hikaru. For example, that girl is your weakness because you don't like her, being hurt. Or your mother. Or your sister."

Hikaru smiled. "Weaknesses are strength."

"Yes, but not always."

"Haruhi…" Hikaru said as he looked at Haruhi, with this serious look. "I know, it's too soon for me to tell you this but you're so far away."

"Nani?"

"Everyday is a fun day whenever we are with you and you know that. Kaoru and I described you as our toy while Lord calls you his daughter. After all of those stupid and senseless things, deep inside we developed some feelings. It was an aweul yet wonderful feeling." he paused as he gulped down. "All I'm saying is that, you're wonderful and that I have fallen for y─"

He snapped as the door opened suddenly. Kaoru came running as he hugged Hikaru's shocked face. And suddenly, all of the hopes and courage that was formed inside his body suddenly drained out from it as they faded away from his mind. He clenched his fists as tears drawn to his eyes. He was eager to hear her response for his feelings. Love came when time was about to finish. He turned around, to see Tamaki hugging Haruhi.

"Are you okay, my daughter?!" Tamaki cried.

"I'm fine." Haruhi answered, blushing a bit.

"Yokatta!"

Hikaru looked down as Kaoru noticed the defeated face of Hikaru. He has been sensing a lot from that moment. "Are you okay, Hikaru?"

Instead of answering his question, Hikaru ran away as he left the members confused. Kaoru knew it will happen because from the moment they kicked the door, Hikaru was about to confess the mutual feelings he has for Haruhi. Wrong timing, Kaoru thought. Haruhi is also confused since she was the last one to hear his words. While they were talking, Hikaru is still running. Running away from the problems he has to face. Running away from the truth that has been established. Running away from everything. But with all of these running, will he ever come back to face the truth?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Sakura kiss**

_**A/N: **__an update! Hmm, this is a little bit dramatic. This is as I planned to be! Hahahaha! Anyway, we all know that Hikaru is sensitive and all that but he has a heart of an angel. But, the members came the wrong time. In the next chapter, Hikaru will find himself deliriously avoiding Haruhi and the others because of his "unconfessed feelings" for Haruhi. But, will he ever come back to his normal life? And Tamaki will go ask Haruhi about love and ends up kissing her! Find out in the next chapter! _


	5. Sakura kiss

**Summary**: After being saved by Tamaki that afternoon, Haruhi then felt something different inside of her. Whenever she talks to Tamaki, she feels secured and always in wonder. Hikaru, on the other side, developed mutual feelings for Haruhi. The story goes crazy when Tamaki asked Haruhi for a date. Will Haruhi realize the love she wasn't able to uncover for Tamaki? And will Hikaru give up his love for Haruhi? Based on the last anime episode of OKHC, sort of like my own season two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran Koukou High School Host Club, you know. And if I did own the anime, it won't be a 26-episode anime. It would go on forever. :))

* * *

**Destiny is calling me**

**An Ouran Koukou High School fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Five: Sakura kiss **

The next day. Everyone in Ouran is busy since examinations were about to begin next week. Everyone is busy reviewing their notes, borrowing some books in the enormous library and the likes. Haruhi, on the other hand, is confused about what's happening in her life. First of all, her feelings for Tamaki. For straight three weeks, she was tormented with thoughts of him – even while she's taking a bath or eating her dinner! She can't concentrate studying for their upcoming quizzes or examinations. Even if she tried her best to busy herself, for some reason, she ends up thinking about him and the way he hugged her that time when she was about to fall head first on the river. Second, Hikaru. What's gotten into him to run away like that yesterday? However, that thought doesn't bother her _unlike_ her thoughts of Tamaki. It's digging deeper everyday.

"I wonder where Hikaru is." came a soft and yet worried voice. It was Kaoru, looking afar.

"He's not around?" she asked.

"He came last night at the house, still in his uniform. He never talked to me nor gave me a wave of hand to greet. He was quietly living."

Haruhi sighed. "I wonder what Hikaru wanted to tell me yesterday."

"Who knows?"

She nodded as she stretched her arms. "I'll be going now, Kaoru."

"Yeah, sure."

She stood up and started walking away from the library. When did her life turned too complicated? Just by thinking about that childish boy, it seems that oblivion don't like staying in her mind often. While she thinks of him, she suddenly bumped into someone. Her books fell on the floor as she saw the person she bumped with turned down to get her things. She turned down as she picks the books also. It was Hikaru, quietly picking her books. She was confused and yet surprised to see him around.

"Hikaru." she said as Hikaru looked away. "I thought you didn't come to school…"

"I'm sorry." Hikaru answered back.

"Eh?"

"About yesterday. I ran away and left you and the others."

Haruhi smiled. "It's okay with me but you should say sorry to your brother, Kaoru." she said as she stood up and dust off her shoulder.

"I know…"

"He's at the library right now. He's a little lonely there by himself. Why don't you join him and say sorry?"

"Haruhi," Hikaru said. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About yesterday. I wasn't able to─"

"HARUHI!!!" someone shouted from the hallway as they both eyed Tamaki, running towards Haruhi. He suddenly hugged Haruhi as Haruhi blushed. Hikaru noticed her face as he looked down. "HARUHI! HARUHI!"

"Senpai!" Haruhi demanded, having again this quizzical feeling inside her.

Tamaki smiled at her. "Do you want to grab a bite?! I bought some homemade cake just for us!"

"Senpai, Hikaru and I are talking."

"Huh? Hikaru isn't here."

Haruhi looked beside her and see no trace of Hikaru. She scratched her head, wondering how fast he gotten away. "He's just here when you suddenly hugged me."

Tamaki let out a confused visage as he looked at Haruhi. Oh, how cute she is with her quizzical look today. He grabbed her left hands as Haruhi looked at him, surprised. "Let's go to the labyrinth. The cake is waiting there."

_I want to hold this hand forever. _She thought as she let him hold her hand and dragged her to the labyrinth. While walking, her cheeks were flaming red. There is this distinct feeling that builds up in her whole system. A feeling of certainty, love _and_ honesty. She smiled to herself. She wasn't able to see Tamaki's expression while he was holding her. Tamaki is filled with happiness is inside since they will eat cake and he's holding Haruhi's hand. How he wish this feeling would last and how time would just stop to make it last. They finally reached the place as Tamaki let her sit beside him. He cutted the cake and gave her the other half.

"Itadakimasu!" he exclaimed as he ate spoonful of cake. He watched her eat the cake slowly as her eyes sparkled in delight. "Delicious?"

Haruhi couldn't say no since the cake is sinfully delicious. It's chocolate flavor, one of her favorite flavor. Though she doesn't eat sweet foods often, this time she can't stop eating them. "Who made this?"

"Who else?" Tamaki asked, smugly.

"Ah, I get it! Your maid!"

Tamaki felt like an idiot in front of her. "_I_ made the cake."

Haruhi looked at him. "_You_ made the cake?"

"AHHH! Haruhi, you're numb!" Tamaki cried out as he looked down. What a crybaby.

"Senpai, the cake is superb. I wonder what kind of chocolate you putted in the flour." Haruhi wondered as Tamaki's facial expression changed. She looked at him. "It's delicious."

Tamaki blushed. "At least, you like it."

"I _love_ it."

Tamaki looked at her, serious. "You're my daughter, right?"

Haruhi nodded.

"And I'm your father."

Haruhi nodded again.

"However, differently as it was, do fathers love their daughter to the extent they want to be lovers?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi's eyes widened. Tamaki's face still serious as dead. "I mean, we're not related, relatively or biologically. We're just schoolmates and the fact that I'm friendly inclined with you."

_Tamaki… _she thought as she laughed, silently. Sure, she's very surprised with his question but she laughed because he asked it seriously. "Fathers and daughters don't go loving each others as lovers. But they can love each other, family speaking."

"Does that mean I can love you, un-family speaking?"

Haruhi turned to looked at him, in haste. _Am I hearing this right? Senpai loves me – not because he thinks I'm his daughter but thinks I'm the one? _She thought as she felt a lump in her throat. The world started spinning too fast. Tamaki still haven't said anything to her as he still look straight into the roses. Haruhi felt too dizzy with thoughts of him. Suddenly, as fast as the wind drawn to earth, he leaned on to pull her arms and hugged her tight. Her eyes widened as she felt Tamaki's lips pressed down her lips. The world started to spin slower as the wind started getting thinner. Tamaki withdrew from his kiss as he met the shock gaze of Haruhi, who's still in state of shock. He felt his cheeks were in deep crimson color. Haruhi's cheeks were in deep crimson color. How love shot their hearts this afternoon.

"S-senpai…" Haruhi said, shakily.

"I know it's not your first time to be kissed but I'm man, not a woman." Tamaki said, looking away but can't stop the mad heart, beating inside his chest. "A fatherly kiss, n-ne?"

"FATHERS DON'T KISS THEIR DAUGHTERS IN THE LIPS!!!" Haruhi shouted, pointing her index finger to Tamaki. Tamaki felt his world exploded as the asteroids continued to fall from his exploded world. He felt blank as Haruhi stood up.

"I'm just being true to you, Haruhi." he said, as he stood.

Face to face, Haruhi broke in tears. Tamaki felt his world exploded again as the volcanoes turned around to erupt ten times in a row. "But you don't have to go like that, Senpai."

"Don't you like it, a Sakura kiss?" Tamaki smiled, happily.

"What do you mean by being true?" she asked.

Tamaki smiled at her. "From here, I'll start calling you _mine_ Haruhi. You're no longer my daughter."

Haruhi looked at him. "Mine."

Tamaki pulled her and held her hand. Haruhi held back his hand as they both smiled to each other. "You can call _me_ yours from now on, Haruhi. Let's chase the sunset, shall we?"

Haruhi couldn't agree more. "HAI!"

They both in the labyrinth, holding each other's hand; both lost in each other's stare. How the afternoon looked beautiful just by looking at the sunset. Both hearts, hoping to make this feeling last.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Hoping for your response**

_**A/N: **__an update! How I wish I was the one Tamaki kissed in here! HAHAHA! Anyway, this is a romantic chapter since I'm getting mellow in here. In the next chapter,__ will Hikaru ever persuade Haruhi for his feelings? And will he finally know that Tamaki is the one Haruhi loves? Find out in the next chapter! _


	6. Hoping for your response

**Summary**: After being saved by Tamaki that afternoon, Haruhi then felt something different inside of her. Whenever she talks to Tamaki, she feels secured and always in wonder. Hikaru, on the other side, developed mutual feelings for Haruhi. The story goes crazy when Tamaki asked Haruhi for a date. Will Haruhi realize the love she wasn't able to uncover for Tamaki? And will Hikaru give up his love for Haruhi? Based on the last anime episode of OKHC, sort of like my own season two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran Koukou High School Host Club, you know. And if I did own the anime, it won't be a 26-episode anime. It would go on forever. :))

* * *

**Destiny is calling me**

**An Ouran Koukou High School fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Six: Hoping for your response**

_At the Ootori residence._

Kyouya walked carefully downstairs as he was greeted by a sweet smile of his lovely sister. It has been hell since last week due to exams and all that idiot things Tamaki does in the Host Club. He stared at the floor for a moment before he walked to the dining room, where his father is sitting silently while reading some newspaper. As usual, he sat down beside him as he grabbed some bread to eat. Assuring that this isn't a business matter, he let of a little smile in his lips. His father then dropped the newspaper silently and carefully as he looked at Kyouya's visage. He smiled slyly.

"Fujioka Haruhi, right?" his father started as he looked at Kyouya.

"Yes, Otousan. What business does Haruhi inclined with you?" Kyouya asked, sounding a bit smartass.

"What are your sights about marrying a woman?"

Kyouya furrowed his brows. "Marrying a woman?"

"Do you plan to have an arranged marriage with a person you barely talked with or seen just once?"

Kyouya smiled, smugly. "An arranged marriage isn't something I want, Otousan."

"I have decided to let Fujioka-san be your wife in the future. Would you defy my plan?" his father challenged.

"Otousan," Kyouya said as he looked straight to his father's eyes. "If I were in love with a woman, I would certainly marry her as soon as I met her. But right now, Haruhi is madly in love with someone else and I'm afraid I can't love someone like her."

"Is that because she's just a special scholarship student?"

"Iie, not in the state of being poor or rich."

"She likes someone else, eh."

Kyouya smiled. "It's better if I'll find someone else. Excuse me."

He stood up as he smiled to his father. His father is left speechless to his table as he smiled like a child. "Kyouya, you're really a smart person." he laughed silently as he returned reading the newspaper.

* * *

_At Ouran Academy. _

Haruhi barely understand the lessons her teacher is discussing as she looked at her blank notebook. Yesterday was like a dream she wants to cherish as long as she live. His handsome visage that keeps flashing in her mind. How he held her hand that wonderful, cold afternoon at the labyrinth. How they ate the cake he baked just for Haruhi. And how he kissed her in the most surprising way a guy could ever do to the girl he likes. She tightens her grips to pen. She could still hear Tamaki's word before they let go of each other's hand:

"_Haruhi, you'll always be the first and last girl that I will love. Please, keep that in mind." she recalls the words that seems to last forever. _

Hikaru noticed the cute features Haruhi's producing because of remembering Tamaki's words. Clueless as he was, he ignored her for a moment until break time began. The three: Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi went to the Third Music Room together but Hikaru walked faster to avoid such contact with Haruhi. He looked too much depressed on what's happening to his life. Too depressed that he forgot about Kaoru and everybody. How he wishes he just fall in love with somebody else. He looked at Kaoru, who still keep his tracks with Haruhi.

"K-Kaoru?" he suddenly said as Kaoru turned around.

"Yes, Hikaru?" he answered.

Hikaru turned to Haruhi. "Can I just talk to Kaoru for a second? You go ahead."

Haruhi nodded, confused as she started walking away from the twins. Meanwhile, the two are quiet. "I'm sorry, Kaoru – for avoiding you here and at house. There are things that are bothering me lately."

"I understand how you feel. We're twins, right?" Kaoru answered as Hikaru smiled at him. "It's about Haruhi, right?"

Hikaru startled as he blushed. "It's not like that…"

"Hikaru, if you love somebody, don't be afraid to tell it to others. Let the world acknowledge your feelings for her. Let them know that you love that person. After all, love makes the world go around." Kaoru smiled.

"Kaoru… I'M SORRY!" Hikaru said, as he hugged Kaoru. Kaoru hugged back as he smiled behind his back. Hikaru felt like a little child over his twin brother's hug. "I'm sorry…"

"Hush, Hikaru. Don't cry. I'll be there to help you, okay? Now tell me, do you like Haruhi?"

Hikaru nodded, slowly. "I do."

"Then tell her."

"But every time I try to tell her, one way or another, Lord will suddenly come up out of the blue or all of you will start teasing Haruhi. It's devastating." Hikaru explained.

Kaoru laughed. "It'll take time, I guess. Let's go to the room, everyone's waiting for us."

Hikaru nodded as they both entered the room.

* * *

Afternoon came. Hikaru patiently waited for Haruhi. It's been 15 minutes after the dismissal and he's been gathering all the guts that he have in his body. How he wishes that no one will interrupt his confession this afternoon. Haruhi came out of the room as he coolly walked towards her. Haruhi bumped to him as he pretended to not see her. She smiled gently as his cheeks suddenly felt how. He knows, he's turning red.

"Hikaru, you're still here." she smiled.

"Haruhi," he stated as he grabbed her hands. She was surprised as he dragged her to quiet room nearby. "I have something to say to you and I believe I couldn't take it any longer."

"Something to say?"

"I'm hoping for your response."

Haruhi furrowed her brows. "Huh?"

"I said, I'm hoping for your response."

"What response?"

Hikaru felt his cheeks were on fire as he turned around to curse Haruhi for not understanding his words. _This girl really doesn't know how to understand a boy's heart! _He thought as he turned around to look at her. "Don't you know a response?"

"It's what you state back to a question right? But you haven't asked me anything." Haruhi said as Hikaru felt stupid.

"I like you." the words suddenly came out of his mouth but he didn't regretted it anyway.

Haruhi just stared at him. "You like _me_?"

"You heard what I say, so I will not say it again."

"I heard it loud and clear, Hikaru."

"What's your response?"

She just looks at him. "I'll be honest with you. I like someone else."

Hikaru's mouth moved but no words came out. Did he heard it right, she likes someone else? When was her heart began pounding hard in the opposite sex when all of her suitors were turned down? Who's the luck guy, he doesn't know. He looked down as he clenches his fist. It was the first time he was turned down since all of the girls throw themselves to him and Kaoru as well. Haruhi just stared at him and she knows she did something awful but she's just being true.

"Who is _he_?" he asked.

"It's really none of your business, right?" Haruhi said.

"I'm in the position to know."

"But you're not in the state of wanting to explore."

Hikaru looked up to meet the serious look of Haruhi. "It's the Lord, right, Haruhi?"

She didn't answer.

"It's Suou Tamaki, right? Our king, our Lord here at the Host Club? Answer me Haruhi!"

She stepped back as she looked at him. "I told you, you're not in the state of wanting to explore. I'm going now, this conversation if going nowhere."

She said as she turned around. As she opened the door, she heard him cry a little. Awful as it was, she has no regrets of telling the truth. She loves Tamaki more than anyone. She can't give a response to Hikaru's feeling. "Tell me Haruhi, is it Tamaki?" he asked.

She didn't turn around as she finally went out of the room. Hikaru fell on his knees as he hit the floor with his palms. Little did he know, Kaoru and Kyouya were listening to them. And little did he know, it was Tamaki that Haruhi loves. But how far will this going to occur in his life?

* * *

**Next Chapter: And Kyouya confessed**

_**A/N: **__an update! As you can see, I'm digging a little deeper into the story. It's been a heavy drama fan fiction since chapter three started. I told you, the story will go crazy after Tamaki dated Haruhi. Well, I do pity Hikaru myself and I cursed myself all over again because this chapter is much more in drama. There is their soft and dark side. In the next chapter, the host club will go on a camping trip! And Kyouya will say something that will shock Haruhi! What will he say? Find out in the next chapter! _


	7. And Kyouya confessed

**Summary**: After being saved by Tamaki that afternoon, Haruhi then felt something different inside of her. Whenever she talks to Tamaki, she feels secured and always in wonder. Hikaru, on the other side, developed mutual feelings for Haruhi. The story goes crazy when Tamaki asked Haruhi for a date. Will Haruhi realize the love she wasn't able to uncover for Tamaki? And will Hikaru give up his love for Haruhi? Based on the last anime episode of OKHC, sort of like my own season two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran Koukou High School Host Club, you know. And if I did own the anime, it won't be a 26-episode anime. It would go on forever. :))

* * *

**Destiny is calling me**

**An Ouran Koukou High School fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Seven: And Kyouya confessed**

"WHAT!?" Haruhi shouted as if she saw a ghost passed by. It's typical to hear some outrageous opinions and idiocy in the host club so it's not new for the ears of Tamaki and the others. Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai is there, eating cake while the twins are talking about something and Kyouya, as usual, calculating the latest calculations of the snacks eaten by the fan girls. Haruhi rubbed her eyes, trying to fully understand what the hell is happening in the third music room. Tamaki smiled as she blushed a little. We all know what's under their skin, right? If you didn't read chapter five (Sakura kiss), then let me tell you, they are IN LOVE.

"You heard it loud and clear Haruhi, we're going on a camping trip this afternoon! Ranka-san told me it's fine to include you!" Tamaki said, jumping for joy. He had called Ranka-san to affirm Haruhi.

"B-But, I don't want to!" Haruhi demanded, irritated.

Kyouya raised his glasses a little higher. "Haruhi, whether you like it or not, you have to come with us. Besides, we already paid for you in the pension we'll be sleeping with."

"Then why on earth didn't you asked me if I like to come or not?!" Haruhi asked, raising her voice a little.

"It'll be a nice to relax after a devastating week last week." Hikaru suddenly said, as Haruhi turned her look to the young boy, sitting coolly beside Kaoru. She blinked in confusion as Hikaru looked at her. "Don't you agree, Haruhi?"

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Hunny-senpai said, as he hugged Haruhi with her cute eyes. "You should come, right, Takashi?"

"Yeah." Mori-senpai nodded as Haruhi looked at Tamaki.

Haruhi closed her eyes as she breathes silently. "I'll come."

Tamaki's eyes widened in joy as he hugged Haruhi. "YOKATTA!"

"Senpai!" Haruhi said as Hikaru looked at them.

Kaoru sensed that something happened last week but he just want to keep Hikaru cool so that he will not do anything stupid in the camping trip. _I hope Hikaru will finally realize that love isn't just something. _He thought as the music room gets louder.

* * *

Dressed in his usual rich-look, Tamaki hurriedly went to Ouran to check on everybody. He was wearing a white shirt, with his baggy jeans and a jacket, hugging his waist. He look sexy with his shades as the fan girls goes crazy. Everybody is ready to go on a trip after some hell week last week. They got in the van, owned by the Ootori residence. Ah, Kyouya is so rich, isn't he?

The trip took a little over three hours before they got into their destination. They were in Kyoto since they are tired of the usual foreign countries they went to. Haruhi couldn't believe what's happening today but she's sure, she can relax in this way. Ranka-san forced her to wear something girly. She was dressed red tee, white skirt and quirky sandals. Ranka-san putted clips on her short hair to finish the whole scene. How she wish she could just go home and study all day rather than staying like this. But she knows, it'll be fun also since Tamaki is around.

"Do I have my own room, Kyouya-senpai?" she asked, afraid to be in the other bed with the boys.

"Yes, you have." Kyouya answered, smiling.

Haruhi was relieved. Now all she needs to sit back and relax. The members went to their respective rooms as they all unpacked their baggage. They will stay there for three whole days, exploring things they never knew. Tamaki on the other hand, is much thrilled how he will prepare the "dinner-for-two" he was thinking before with Haruhi. It's been sometime since he kissed her lips. He's fidgeting a little, praising his pure heart for loving Haruhi. And he started having a daydream:

**Tamaki's inner mind theater.**

"_Haruhi, the night's gone cold and we're alone in the pension." Tamaki said, touching Haruhi's cheeks._

"_Tamaki-kun, I'm very happy to be alone with you." Haruhi answered, blushing._

"_Well then, will I get a chance to kiss you lips?"_

"_Do everything you want to me, I'll not stop you."_

_And they kissed as the moonlight gave their permission._

**Tamaki's inner mind theater snapped.**

Tamaki's daydreaming was snapped off when someone knocks on his door. Irritated, he opened the door and saw Kyouya, in front of him. He smiled as Kyouya smiled back. "Are you okay?"

"You want to sleep with Haruhi right?" Kyouya fired back as Tamaki was shock. Kyouya turned around to smile. "I'm just kidding."

"Even if I want to sleep with her, it'll be bad. She's a woman and I'm a man."

"I thought we're on this 'father-daughter-mother' thingy. Now, you respect Haruhi for being a woman and you, for being a man."

Tamaki nodded. "We're not father and daughter anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Remember the time when Kasanoda-kun designated Haruhi because he found out that she's a girl? My chest hurt a little that time and I realized, I need to love her like a daughter." Tamaki explained.

Kyouya furrowed his brows. "What exactly do you want to tell me?"

"I want to protect Haruhi because she's a woman, not my daughter. I realized that maybe she's the one for me."

"I knew it." Kyouya said as Tamaki turned to him.

"Knew what?"

"Finally, I get to tell you to confess your feelings for Haruhi. Now, I need to hear Haruhi's word to this."

Tamaki laughed. "I see. Do what you want, it's fine with me."

Kyouya then started walking away from him as he turned to open the door. Before he could go out, he turned around to see Tamaki, still unpacking his things. "Food will be ready in ten minutes, that's all I want to tell you."

"Thanks."

* * *

7 hours passed and it's already night. The members made their way to eat the dinner but there is this distinct mute silence while they were eating. They could only hear the tapping of spoon on the plates and how they munch their food. Hikaru didn't eat dinner and stayed all afternoon in their room, playing with his Nintendo. Kaoru was outside, trying to come up with an idea why Hikaru's being a little careless about his things. Kyouya was the first one to finish his meal and went straight to his room to take a shower, so it's only Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Tamaki and Haruhi on the dining table.

After finishing their meals, Haruhi went to terraces ad the fragrances of the roses invaded her nostrils for a moment. She didn't noticed that Kyouya's there, looking at her. He had come downstairs to find a quiet place to reflect with. "How rude, Haruhi." he said as he watched Haruhi startled.

"Kyouya-senpai." she said, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Relaxing but you're here."

_This guy! _Haruhi thought as she forced a smile again. "I'm sorry."

"Anyway, I need to hear your word."

"What word?"

"How do you define love, Haruhi?"

Haruhi laughed gently as Kyouya stood up and stand beside her. "What do you mean, define love?"

"What are your insights about this so-called "gives-you-energy-when-things-don't-go-your-way" sickness when you're in love?"

"Let's see," Haruhi said. "Love is something you show off when you protect someone."

"That's all?"

"I'm not really a fan of love-sickness, Kyouya-senpai."

Kyouya smiled. "What do you see when you look at Tamaki?"

"Eh?"

"Tamaki told me he likes you earlier. And frankly speaking, I really want to hear your words about this manner, Haruhi." Kyouya said as he looked at Haruhi.

"I do like Tamaki-senpai, Kyouya-senpai and I'm not in the position to keep this as a secret." Haruhi answered.

"You like him, like you _love _him?"

Haruhi looked at him, straight to his eyes. "I do love Tamaki-senpai."

Kyouya smiled smugly. "My suspicions were right all along. Finally, I know that both of you like each other, Haruhi."

"You, Kyouya-senpai. Don't you like someone?"

It was a good question to start with, in Kyouya's state of mind. He looked at the blank sky as he raised his glasses a little higher. It was getting colder, as usual. "I do like someone."

"EEHHH!" Haruhi said, surprised. "You do?"

"I'm a human, Haruhi."

"But it's really rare for you to say this kind of thing."

"I like Renge." Kyouya snapped off. "That woman is clueless about life and love and I want to think of a way that she'll change that kind of attitude towards other people."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "R-Renge-chan?"

"Shocking, right? But, I don't like talking about these things and I don't have any plans to tell you. But you uncover the dark side of me, Haruhi." Kyouya said as he smiled to Haruhi. "I like Renge."

Haruhi smiled.

"And Kyouya confessed his love for Renge."

"I'm happy to hear you talk about this kind of thing, Kyouya-senpai."

"Make Tamaki happy, Haruhi. You two still have to endure a lot of things when got to the point of loving each other." Kyouya explained. "And I'll be happy to help both of you."

"Kyouya-senpai…"

Kyouya smiled. "I'll be going inside now, Haruhi."

"O-okay…"

Kyouya went inside as he said, without looking back, "Haruhi, make him happy no matter what happens. That idiot is childish and you know it from the start." he said as he finally went inside.

Haruhi was left, wondering why Kyouya's being like that. But she's happy to now know the different sides of the members of the Host Club. _Tamaki-senpai.

* * *

_

**Next Chapter: To give up or not?**

_**A/N: **__an update! This is a little long, right? Anyway, I love the ending ended with Kyouya confessing his love for Renge. I love Renge and I know, they'll make a good couple that's why. Yikee, Haruhi too confessed her love for Tamaki. In the next chapter, Tamaki will ask Haruhi to roam around Kyoto together. Hikaru will feel wrath to Haruhi, as he ended hurting Haruhi's feelings. What will happen to them? Find out in the next chapter! _


	8. To give up or not?

**Summary**: After being saved by Tamaki that afternoon, Haruhi then felt something different inside of her. Whenever she talks to Tamaki, she feels secured and always in wonder. Hikaru, on the other side, developed mutual feelings for Haruhi. The story goes crazy when Tamaki asked Haruhi for a date. Will Haruhi realize the love she wasn't able to uncover for Tamaki? And will Hikaru give up his love for Haruhi? Based on the last anime episode of OKHC, sort of like my own season two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran Koukou High School Host Club, you know. And if I did own the anime, it won't be a 26-episode anime. It would go on forever. :))

* * *

**Destiny is calling me**

**An Ouran Koukou High School fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Eight: To give up or not?**

Tamaki woke up early as expected, thinking what he can do for Haruhi to be happy for their second day at Kyoto. He's been busy planning for the next cosplay of Host Club when they got home. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned for a second. He stood up and went straight to the bathroom and made a decision to just drag Haruhi and make herself comfortable with him. He smiled devilishly as he rubbed his chin like he was about to kill someone.

"I guess, I need to take Haruhi for a date." he said as he finally finished brushing his teeth. He blushed.

While looking at the mirror, someone knocked over the door. He startled since he was busy imagining "stuffs" with Haruhi. He walked towards the door and opened it. He was greeted by a lovely smile and big eyes as he watched her give him some towels. Haruhi smiled practically like that of some toothpaste commercial. "You might need some towels, Senpai." she said.

"Haruhi." he stared at her. "Call me Tamaki from now on."

Haruhi furrowed her brows. "And why is that?"

"I just thought about it. Nee, want to go outside and shop?"

"I'd love to." Haruhi smiled. "But how about the others?"

"Kyouya will take care of them."

Tamaki smiled as he took the towels and closed the door silently. He left Haruhi – again – confused and in wonder. She looked at door and started walking away. She still can't take the thought that Kyouya likes Renge last night and she's sure he's just going on a chase. But no, she knows Kyouya very much and he's always serious about things that will give or not give benefits and merits to him. Shaking her head, she head downstairs and greeted the other members with her best smile. Hikaru smiled at her, weakly as he confronted her.

"Haruhi," he said as Haruhi turned around.

"Hai?" Haruhi asked.

"Do you want to go out to Kyoto and shop with me and Kaoru? I heard there's a good department store near this pension." he explained, not trying to make it obvious.

Haruhi smiled. "I'd love to but Tamaki-senpai also asked me to shop with me. I'm torned between two choices."

Hikaru's smile faded away as he felt his ears were hot. "I-I see." he turned around and walked away but Haruhi grabbed his shirt. He was surprised.

"Are you angry, Hikaru?"

Hikaru blushed. "N-n-no, Haruhi."

"But why did you walked away suddenly?"

"I'm just upset that you can't go out with us. You always hang out with Lord." he said, looking away.

"Is that the reason?"

"What reason do you want from that?"

Haruhi stared at him, wondering why on earth he's so hot when the weather is freaking cold. "You're always upset nowadays."

_This girl really is dense! _He thought as he looked at her, seriously. "You're bothering my mind, that's why?"

"HUH?"

"Can't you remember, I confessed that I like you?!"

Haruhi shook her head as she wondered again. "Really? I can't remember."

"Forget about it."

He said as he finally walked away, carrying the burden at his back. _When will she realize that I love her? I confessed before but not, she's like having her "temporary amnesia" again! This is really nuts! _He thought as he fake a smile to Kaoru and the others.

* * *

Came afternoon, Haruhi and Tamaki were standing in front of an enormous "commoner's department store," both staring at the big billboard posted where some cosplay thingies were printed. Tamaki made an excuse that he'll just discover some of the commoner's usual hang out and to learn from it Haruhi. Kyouya nodded and agreed upon his request, knowing the fact that Tamaki just want to spend some "quiet time" with Haruhi. And as for Haruhi, she really wants to go out with the twins and discover their cute side but Tamaki dragged her downstairs and made their farewell to the members. And now, their standing in front of the department store, not knowing what to do first.

"Want to try some kiddy show?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki looked at her. "That would be fine!" he said, smiling.

They both walked together as they reached some kiddy show at the far end of the building. Thousands of children were running and it made Haruhi tripped over, but Tamaki was able to catch her before she could fall from the ground. Haruhi blushed as she smiled. They watched the kiddy show and after some time, it was finished. And their next destination was to eat some fast food. Tamaki wondered.

"An artificial burger?" he asked.

"It's real, it's just made fast, Sen… Tamaki." she explained, completely forgotten about the Tamaki calling.

"But it looks artificial for me."

"We commoner's knows what's real and not."

Tamaki nodded. "Ah, sou."

Haruhi ordered two large burgers, two large coke and two large fries since they are both hungry. They sat down on the chairs. Tamaki first bit his burger and found out it's delicious. "I told you, it's delicious."

"I thought it's artificial." he protested.

"Artificial foods don't exist, Tamaki."

"You're now calling me Tamaki."

"You told me so." Haruhi demanded.

Tamaki smiled. "I see." he said as he noticed some bits of the beef were left on Haruhi's cheeks. He reached for some tissue and wiped it by himself. Haruhi was astounded. "Be careful when you eat."

"I'm careful. You don't have to do that." she said.

"There's nothing I can do."

They ate their food silently, not saying anything. Only their munching can be heard and the awkwardness won't go away. Being with him is something Haruhi didn't imagine since they are always together with the other members. Mustering her guts, she looked at Tamaki while he's eating. She closed her eyes and left Tamaki speechless when she kissed him at his left cheek. Tamaki spun around, to see her smiling at him. Tamaki blushed.

"Haruhi…" he said.

"You know, I never thought I would fall for somebody like you." she broke the silence.

Tamaki stared at her.

"It's a magical feeling, Tamaki for me to like you."

"You _really_ like me?" he asked, seriously.

Haruhi nodded. "I do like you. 'Cause this is real and this is good."

Tamaki smiled as he cupped Haruhi's face. "Haruhi."

They smiled to each other as they both finished eating their food. They headed to the clothe section, with his hand carefully holding her hand. Tamaki never felt so happy than this, holding Haruhi's hand – both lost at each other's stare, both found themselves in love with each other. But most of all, _it's built to last.

* * *

_

They came from the pension around 8:24 in the evening. It was dinnertime when they greeted the members. Tamaki excused himself to just take a shower while Haruhi joined the members. Hunny-senpai jumped for joy, seeing Haruhi happy.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" he said, happy. "Usa-chan wants to kiss you!"

Haruhi smiled. "Hunny-senpai, where is Hikaru?"

"Hmm, I think he's outside."

"Thank you, Hunny-senpai."

"You're welcome, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi then left the dining room as she went outside, only to see Hikaru staring at the blank sky. He didn't notice Haruhi came out as he silently ponders by himself. "It's cold."

"Then why are you here?" he was startled to hear Haruhi's voice.

"Ha-Ha-Haruhi!" he said, shakily. "What are you doing here?!"

"I saw you here. Is that bad?"

Hikaru looked upset again. "Just leave me alone."

"I finally remember the time you told me you like me."

Hikaru looked at her. "So?"

"You want a respond, right? Who doesn't, right?"

"And why are you telling me this thing? Are you now petrified because you always see me upset to you? Are you like, having pity on me?" he asked question by question.

"I can't respond."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "Haruhi…"

"It's true, I do love someone else Hikaru."

He didn't answer.

"I can't date two people at the same time. My heart's content now with whom I'm dating with."

"Suou Tamaki, isn't he?" Hikaru said.

Haruhi nodded, serious. "I'm true to you – I love Tamaki."

Hikaru felt his heart was broken into million pieces. "I understand."

"And I don't like to hurt you, Hikaru."

"You're _already_ hurting me, Haruhi."

Haruhi stared at him.

"But I'm not giving you up with Lord. I'll do anything for you to realize that I _am_ the one for you!" Hikaru raised his voice, afraid to lose.

And as he said this, he left Haruhi again like he always does whenever he's provoked. It was something he does habitually when losing. But the battle is just beginning. _Can he win Haruhi's heart or end up losing the two of them?

* * *

_

**Next Chapter: One on one**

_**A/N: **__an update! I know, it's OOC. But I can't help typing these words because I'm crazy about Tamaki and Haruhi! Anyway, in the next chapter, Hikaru will face Tamaki and will tell him all the feelings he have for Haruhi. One on one, they will face each other. What will Tamaki do with this confession? Will he give up Haruhi for Hikaru because of their friendship? And will Hikaru ever realize he's just hurting himself? Find out in the next chapter! _


	9. One on one

**Summary**: After being saved by Tamaki that afternoon, Haruhi then felt something different inside of her. Whenever she talks to Tamaki, she feels secured and always in wonder. Hikaru, on the other side, developed mutual feelings for Haruhi. The story goes crazy when Tamaki asked Haruhi for a date. Will Haruhi realize the love she wasn't able to uncover for Tamaki? And will Hikaru give up his love for Haruhi? Based on the last anime episode of OKHC, sort of like my own season two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran Koukou High School Host Club, you know. And if I did own the anime, it won't be a 26-episode anime. It would go on forever. :))

* * *

**Destiny is calling me**

**An Ouran Koukou High School fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Nine: One on one**

"_You're already hurting me, Haruhi." _

The word lingers in her mind. She opened her eyes, as she traced the tearstains on her pillow. She has been crying for a little over three hours already, wondering why on earth is happening to her friend, Hikaru. She is afraid in thunderstorms but she can handle little boy fights. But this friendly stuff doesn't go anywhere.

* * *

Hikaru stood over the terraces' edge as he looks at the wide-open sea in front of him. Kaoru has been sleeping and he finally told he's sorry for everything. As his brother, he also should be responsible to him. And for the first time his life, he felt the world is against him – his love for Haruhi is getting weaker as days go. And as Haruhi hurts him, unintentionally. He felt his world is going astray to his real identity. As he looks at the sea, Tamaki came over to join him. He didn't say anything and happily sat down on the edge of the terrace.

"You're still not sleeping, Hikaru." Tamaki said, resting his face to his palm.

Hikaru didn't say anything.

"I thought you're with Kaoru or Mori-senpai tonight. Aren't you a little tired of standing there?"

Hikaru didn't anything, still looking at the sea.

"Hikaru?"

"Suou Tamaki – I'm asking you to give up your feelings for Haruhi." Hikaru said, weighing every word, hard and a little harsh. Tamaki looked at him, surprised.

Tamaki furrowed his brows. "Huh?"

Hikaru looked at him. "You like Haruhi right? No, you_ love_ Haruhi."

There was a moment of silence after Hikaru said the words. Tamaki felt a little praised but also felt a little disappointed. The way Hikaru said the words, it is as if he wants Tamaki to takes on suicide and forget about the world. Tamaki looked at him, surprised and with this big question mark on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't be stupid, Lord." Hikaru protested.

Tamaki nodded. "Yes, I love Haruhi."

Sharp ache occurred Hikaru's heart. "So, it's real, you two are dating?"

"Yes, we are."

"Does Haruhi love you back?"

"She said, she loves me back. I trust her words. I believe in her."

Hikaru stepped down the terraces' edge. He can explain the feeling creeping down his veins. A mixed of wrath, jealousy and disappointment. Tamaki got him hand-locked this time. Tamaki is his friend and lord. And he doesn't want that friendship stuff to be gone just like that because of Haruhi. He doesn't want to lose Tamaki but he also doesn't want to lose Haruhi to his friend. He both doesn't want to lose them. He doesn't. Losing his control, he suddenly grabbed Tamaki's shirt and hit him hard. Tamaki fell from the ground.

"YOU!" Hikaru shouted, pointing his finger to Tamaki's face. "You're selfish with _everything_!"

Tamaki looked at him. He never saw Hikaru like this.

"You took away one of the important things in my life and that's Haruhi! Can't you see, I'm madly in love with her?!" Hikaru shouted. "Why can't you just forget about your feelings for her?!"

"Don't be stupid." Tamaki suddenly answered back, as he slowly stood up from the ground. "You can't control someone's feeling, Hikaru."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Tamaki hit him. Hikaru was blown away. "You're the one who's selfish! Why do you want me to forget my feelings for Haruhi? Isn't that a way of being a selfish? You, who wants Haruhi _only_ for yourself!"

Hikaru felt the yearning of his tears, flowing from his eyes. He didn't say anything because he was blown away by Tamaki's word.

"So, don't tell me what to do or what to forget Hikaru. You're not in the position to tell me what to do." Tamaki said, looking at him. He controlled his feelings for a while.

"But I love Haruhi." Hikaru said, crying.

"I'm the one who holds the answer, Hikaru. Haruhi is the one to tell us two who she loves."

Hikaru clench his fist. "One on one, we're doing this. Haruhi told me she really loves you."

"Hikaru…"

"It's enough for me to understand her words and it hurts like hell, Lord. I love her." Hikaru cried.

Tamaki fell on his knees as he smiled to Hikaru. "It's her decision, Hikaru. I love her."

"But it's unfair."

"Maybe, she's not the one for you. Maybe, there's someone else waiting for you to come out."

And from that moment, Hikaru cried all the pain his heart had since the start. He felt, maybe Tamaki is right – someone's waiting for him to come out and proclaim he's okay. He cried out all the pain until Tamaki hugged him. He hugged back as he cried over his shoulder.

"Make her happy, Lord." Hikaru said, out of the blue.

"Eh?" Tamaki said.

"Make her happy like no one else. Make her, your number one."

Tamaki smiled.

"I'm willing to give her up for you because I both love you. It wouldn't be easy, I know but I'm willing."

"Thank you, Hikaru."

Hikaru smiled. And that's the end of his secret.

* * *

**Next Chapter: My destiny is with you**

_**A/N: **__an update! I know, a little bit dramatic but it's fine. The scene actually popped out from my mind that's why I made this fic. Anyway, last chapter is coming up (sadness!). In the last chapter, the Host Club members will have their last day in Kyoto. Tamaki will propose to Haruhi for his feelings and Hikaru will finally give up his feelings for Haruhi. Happy ending will come! Find out in the next chapter:)_


	10. My destiny is with you

**Summary**: After being saved by Tamaki that afternoon, Haruhi then felt something different inside of her. Whenever she talks to Tamaki, she feels secured and always in wonder. Hikaru, on the other side, developed mutual feelings for Haruhi. The story goes crazy when Tamaki asked Haruhi for a date. Will Haruhi realize the love she wasn't able to uncover for Tamaki? And will Hikaru give up his love for Haruhi? Based on the last anime episode of OKHC, sort of like my own season two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran Koukou High School Host Club, you know. And if I did own the anime, it won't be a 26-episode anime. It would go on forever. :))

* * *

**Destiny is calling me**

**An Ouran Koukou High School fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Ten: My destiny is with you**

"_Tick, tack, tick, tack."_

The clock continues to make noise as she opened her tired eyes. It was a little puffed since she cried all night, wondering why this is all happening. Little did she know, Tamaki finally settle the silent fight with Hikaru. Tamaki won while Hikaru decided to just keep his feelings for himself. Someone knocked on her door as she hastily opened it, thinking it might be Tamaki. She was greeted by a nonchalant smile of the shadow king, Kyouya-senpai. She blinked her eyes a few times as Kyouya looked at her narrowly.

"Wake up from your daydreaming, Haruhi." Kyouya said as Haruhi nodded, blankly. "We have work to do. This is our last day in Kyoto."

Haruhi nodded again. "Hai…"

"And Tamaki wants to see you downstairs with the other members of the Host Club." Kyouya said as Haruhi's soul finally awoken. "He says, it's very important."

_Tamaki? _She thought. "I'll just wash my face and I'll go downstairs."

Kyouya nodded as he went downstairs, smiling. Haruhi, on the other hand, made her way to wash her face and brush her teeth. Just by hearing his name, her mind and soul is alive. After brushing her teeth, she dries her face and combs her hair. She went downstairs, as she was greeted by the cute Hunny-senpai with Usa-chan. She smiled gently as Hunny-senpai dragged her over the dining table. All the members were there, including Hikaru whose busy talking to Tamaki. She was again confused but she managed to smile to them.

"Eh, ohayoo." she said as they all turned their heads.

"Ohayoo, Haru-chan!" Hunny-senpai said, with Usa-chan in his face like it was the toy that's speaking. "Let's eat cake!"

"Yeah." Mori-senpai said.

Haruhi just smiled as Tamaki looked at her. "This afternoon, will be the last afternoon that we will be here at this pension. I'm holding a party this afternoon, by the beach." Tamaki proclaimed.

"For what?" Haruhi asked.

"It's a secret, ne, Kyouya?" Tamaki happily said as he nudged Kyouya. Kyouya nodded.

"HUH?" Haruhi said, a big question mark in her face. _What is Tamaki thinking right now?_

"Just follow what Lord wants to do." Hikaru smiled.

Haruhi looked at him. "Ah… souka."

* * *

Afternoon came. Haruhi was forced to wear a pink knee-high dress, her hair with two red clips and her face, filled with light make-up. Kaoru wants her to be beautiful for the party yet Haruhi doesn't know what the party is for. She blinked her eyes, as Hunny-senpai approved for her beautiful make-up. Kaoru is a good make-up artist. The other members were dressed in tuxedo. She is really confused and she doesn't know what to say.

They all escorted Haruhi downstairs, at the seashore. There were little tables, with wines over the top and some scented candles. There were also girls from Ouran Academy (the fan girls that goes crazy when Haruhi is around). So, what's with the party anyway? She still doesn't know what to say or to think. Maybe, Tamaki will say something like a small invitation for his father's birthday or something like that. But why by the seashore? And she noticed there are some fireworks, lightning beautifully on the blank, starless sky. Tamaki came out, dressed in tuxedo with a bouquet of red roses in his left hand standing at the stage. The people clapped their hands.

"I, Suou Tamaki, the club president of the Host Club hereby to say something very important." Tamaki said.

Haruhi stayed quiet in the table.

"You have seen me go on with girls who are hopeless to find their significant ones. You have seen me help those girls to all for someone else and help them find the true meaning of love. But, when did you see me fall for a girl?" he said.

The crowd was quiet and eager to hear his words.

"I never loved anyone aside from my friends, family and relatives. But this afternoon, I'm happy to say that _I_ have fallen in love with someone I never knew I would love. She's _here_ with us." the crowd shouted and scream, some of girls are fainting eager to hear the remaining words.

Hikaru and Kaoru, on the side, are sitting together by the terraces near the seashore. Kaoru looked at his brother, whose busy smiling and clapping his hands for Tamaki. And from then on, Hikaru finally accepted he lost for his Lord. Haruhi deserves Tamaki and Tamaki deserves Haruhi. Hikaru smiled to himself as he looked at the fireworks from the sky.

"You realized it, ne, Hikaru?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah. Haruhi is for Lord. No one can stop the duo." Hikaru answered, smiling at Kaoru. "**I wish them the very best**."

"Me too."

They clapped their hands as Tamaki continues to thrill all the people. Haruhi is still frozen to her spot, nervous and happy. Tamaki looked at her and smiled. "She's here with us, the girl I loved from the very start she came into my life."

"DARE?! DARE?! _DARE_?!" the fan girls shouted, fainting and excited.

Tamaki stepped down from stage as he walked towards Haruhi's directions. As he walked, his heart beat starts to run miles away from his chest. This was the feeling he longed for and he found it from Haruhi's love. He held the red rose as he stopped to Haruhi. Haruhi was speechless as she felt a little teary-eyed. Tamaki knelt down as the fan girls continue to scream and shout at the top of their lungs. Tamaki looked up, as he smiled to Haruhi and gave the flowers to her. Haruhi was near tears as she took the flowers.

"I, Suou Tamaki, hereby want to propose my love for you, Fujioka Haruhi." Tamaki said as he offered his hand. Haruhi eyed his hand for a while as she took it.

Haruhi stood up as the fan girls were tear-eyed by the dramatic and romantic scene. She smiled at Tamaki. "Senpai…"

"Tamaki." he said. "I told you before to start calling me by my name, right?"

"I… I'm speechless."

Tamaki smiled. "Sometimes, we don't need words to hear that we love each other. _A simple gesture, a simple understanding, a simple smile is all we need, Haruhi_."

"T-Tamaki…" Haruhi smiled, with tears flowing from her eyes. "Destiny is calling me, Senpai. My destiny is with you." Haruhi said, as Tamaki grabbed her hand to hug her.

The fan girls fainted again as the Host Club members smiled to their delight. Kyouya raised his glasses a little higher as he looked at Tamaki and Haruhi. "Finally, destiny found them."

"I'm glad they found love." Hunny-senpai said.

"Yeah." Mori-senpai answered.

"Do you accept my love for you, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

"Yes, without any second words." Haruhi answered back as the fireworks started to light up the sky beautifully. It was beginning to dark but the light of love was there to lighten up the dark alleys of the seashore. The crowd clapped their hands for Haruhi and Tamaki. Everybody was happy for them. Everybody wants to congratulate the two. "Tamaki?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe, just maybe, you're really my love from the start. The person whom I will cherish for the rest of my life. As long as I live, you'll always **be the one**." Haruhi said as she watched Tamaki blushed.

He felt his cheeks were hot and in crimson color. It was really. He smiled as he finally kissed Haruhi in public. Fan girls, again, rejoiced for the best couple that afternoon. And as the night grew deeper, their love grew bigger. It was the love they always longer for. To be love by someone back is the most beautiful thing that could ever happen in their lives. And they smiled because they found out they were meant to be.

"**I love you**." Tamaki said.

"**I love you too**." Haruhi said as she kissed Tamaki.

_And those three words matter most in their lives.

* * *

_

_**A/N: **__I'M SO HAPPY!!! Hell, after having an headache I finally finished this fan fiction. I never thought I could finish it since the story is a little crazy in the middle. And now, I proclaim the couple, Haruhi and Tamaki – in love for the rest of their lives! I'm sooooooo in love! **Please, watch out for the second and last installment of this fan fiction. There will a continuation of this fiction – more intense, more heart-breaking and of course, more love and joy! Thank you to those who enjoyed reading this!** Jaa na! _


End file.
